Double Trouble
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: What would happen if Serena had a twin that looked exactly like her, but they had majorly different personalities? And poor Darien, facing double the trouble...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was thinking about some random thing yesterday, and this hit me. What if Serena had a twin? What affect would that have on her life as a scout? Hence, this story was made. If you have read any of my other stories, you know they're both where Gohan has a twin, and my SM\DBZ includes the scout with Cherri, so yeah…. I like the thought of having a twin, okay? Lay off! Lol, but I seriously think it would be awesome to have a twin, all I have is an older brother that is nothing but a complete ass. I'm rambling, so I'm just going to move on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so leave me alone! CREEPS! Lol

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Its a peaceful morning in the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan.

"! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!"

Er, well, it _was _peaceful. Why don't we look into the house that the scream came from?

A young girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran down the stairs shouting, "Mother!" She appeared in the doorway of the kitchen brushing her teeth. "Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?"

A blue haired woman reading a magazine sighed. "I did Serena, three times. Each time you said you were getting up right away."

"And you believed me?" The girl- whose name is obviously Serena-

disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with her school bags.

The blue haired woman looked up. "Serena!"

"I gotta go!"

The blue haired woman chuckled a little. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Serena looked into the kitchen and sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah." She grabbed her lunch and ran to the door, hastily putting her shoes on. "Bye Mom! See you after school!"

She ran down the street, yawing. "Oh, man, I'm so sleepy! Why can't today be Saturday!"

She ran a little further then heard, "Hold it still; I wanna feel it tongue!"

Serena gasped. "Hey! Stop it! You leave that poor cat alone!"

The three boys torturing a small black cat ran immediately, afraid of what the older girl might say to them. Dang, she had a set of lungs on her!

Serena ran to the cat, growling, "Rotten brats!" She kneeled and gently picked the cat up. "You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you kitty?"

The cat went ballistic, meowing and clawing at the crossing bandages covering its forehead.

Serena smiled and set the cat on her lap. "You're okay, but how about I take this bandage off- Huh? Is that a crescent moon?"

The cat opened its amber eyes and stared for just a second before jumping from Serena's lap, spring off of her head and landing on a nearby car. (AN: re-watching the episode, the car looks a lot like Darien's….?)

Serena started slowly backing away, nervously saying, "N-nice k-kitty." She gasped again. "Oh great, now I'm really late!"

The cat stared at Serena as she ran off, thinking, _Could she be the one?_

* * *

><p>Serena gasped as she made it into the classroom, stumbling into her seat. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. <em>Oh, man, am I glad Ms. H isn't here yet.<em>

Serena heard a chuckle next to her. "Oversleep again?"

Serena turned to glare at the owner of the voice. "Yes, I did. Not all of us can function on the little amount of sleep you get Sabrina."

The girl- Sabrina- just chuckled again. "Hey, it isn't easy getting through a while day with four hours of sleep, but I manage."

Serena had to giggle. "I don't know how you do it. I'd pass out in the middle of class."

Sabrina laughed outright. "You do when you get more sleep then me!"

Serenalaughed too. "Hey, if I don get a full eight hours of sleep, I'm dead!" Both girls giggled. Then their teacher, Ms. Haruna stepped in.

"Girls! You can talk after class, not now. Okay everyone, get out your notes we were working on yesterday…."

Serena sighed. Sabrina sat up straighter and began pulling papers out of her bag. Serena pulled the crumpled papers out of her bag, and sat them on her desk, trying to smooth them out.

Serena sighed and looked at Sabrina. She had always been jealous of her; Sabrina was a good student, mainly A's and a few B's every now and then. Serena was lucky to get a C. Sabrina was graceful; Serena couldn't walk a block without falling and maybe taking someone with her. It was hard to believe that they were twins when you got to know them. They looked almost exactly alike though; it was hard to tell them apart unless one of them talked, or you knew their hair. Sabrina had her hair up in a ponytail or a half pony (the end is still in the band, you know what I mean?), and Serena always had her meatball hair.

Even through the jealousy, she knew that her sister was always encouraging her to do her best. She always offered to help with homework, and even once suggested that Serena should try walking around trying to balance a few books on her head. Serena always declined the help, saying she would do it later but never did, and had immediately shot down the book thing. Sabrina always joked that if she ran as fast as Serena did to get to school that she'd be in great shape.

Serena sighed and tried to make sense of what Ms. H was saying. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Serena shoved some food into her mouth and swallowed, quickly saying, "Hey, did you hear that there's a new Sailor V game out, I saw it on T.V.!"<p>

Serena cringed when she heard the door open and Ms. H step through, saying, "Serena! You need less game time and more study time! There is no excuse for failing this exam!"

Serena's shoulders slumped. "W-what? I failed? How can that be?"

Ms. H ignored what she had said, shoving the test into her face. "Have your mother sign this and return it to me!" The teacher sighed. "Why wont you at least have your sister help you? You'd benefit so much from it…" The teacher walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>After school Serena was sitting on the border of the side walk, her head between her knees.<p>

"Aw, chill out Serena! Its just one lousy test; its not like it's the end of the world or something," her best friend Molly said in her New Jersey accent.

Serena groaned. "You don't get it, do you Molly? If my mom finds out that I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I wont be able to play the new Sailor V game-"

"Hey Serena! Heard about your test, want me to be your tutor since you don't seem to want your sister to?"

Serena glared at the brunette boy with oversized glasses that had approached them. "About as much as a toothache…"

"Your such a dweeb Melvin, she doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off of this!" The red head suddenly gasped. "Tell your mom your at my place studying!"

Melvin was flabbergasted. "Your going shopping? What's more important then your grades? Look, I didn't study-"

He was interrupted by an irritated sigh from Sabrina. "We don't want to know how you did Melvin. Leave us alone and go annoy someone else."

Serena looked at her sister, grateful that she was there. She had a sharp tongue when necessary, but was otherwise one of the nicest people you could ever know. Sabrina winked and held her hand out. Serena gave her a high five then grabbed her hand to pull herself up.

"But you do need to study Serena. Maybe you could study tonight and ask Ms. H if you could retake it tomorrow?"

Serena grimaced. "But I really wanted to go shopping…"

Sabrina held up her hands. "And you think I don't? We can study after we shop!"

Molly gasped again. "Hey! Why don't we go to my mom's jewelry store? She just got some major cool earrings and stuff, I mean wicked cool!"

Serena got stars in her eyes. "I could use some pink barrettes for my hair," she said dreamily.

"She had all kinds of stuff, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, even some rhinestones!"

Serena gasped. "Rhinestones? I love those!"

Molly nodded happily. "Yeah! She's got all different kinds of them, and in different colors!"

"Pink? And purple?"

"Oh, like for sure!"

"All right then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two girls ran off side by side. Sabrina sighed and then followed, glad that Serena had been cheered up.

* * *

><p>The girls walked up the store, shocked to see it so surrounded. Then Molly's mom's voice echoed to them through a microphone. "Come on ladies, make me an offer!"<p>

They entered the store, all three confused. "Molly what's going on?"

Molly's mom began speaking again. "Welcome ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds…." She went on and on.

Molly looked at her mother, confused. "I don't get it! My mom's sure acting strange!"

"Yeah!" Serena agreed. "What'd she put in her coffee this morning?"

"Today only, everything in the store is 90% off! Please, feel free to try on anything!"

"Mama?"

Molly's mom gasped and turned around to face them. "Oh, Molly dear! What a surprise!"

"Serena, Sabrina and I came to see some-"

"Rhinestone jewelry!" Serena butted in.

"Rhinestones? Ha! Don't be silly girls; treat yourselves to some diamonds instead! There are plenty to go around."

"Diamonds?" Serena asked gleefully. Sabrina stared at her sister. _This is too suspicious. Jewelry stores usually only have sales on certain items that they want to get rid of, why 90% of everything? I don't think I've ever seen a sale this big on anything. _

"Why, yes! Any friend of Molly's deserves nothing but the best!"

"I can't believe this! I totally cant believe this!"

Molly's mom smiled and took them over to the counter. "Here Serena. Would you like to try on this ring?"

Serena stared at it. "Wow, would I!"

"It's a flawless 20 karat diamond; for you, only ten dollars!"

Shocked, all three teens yelled, "20 Karats ten dollars!"

Every eye in the store widened, and some fat lady with too much jewelry on shoved them out of the way, yelling, "It's mine!"

Everyone in the store was now fighting for the ring. The three girls pulled themselves from the crowd.

"This is way weird…" Sabrina muttered to herself.

"What's up with you mom, Molly? I've never seen her like this before…"

"I don't know, but I'm worried!"

"Hmm, this place is totally wacko Molly…" Serena said.

Molly gasped. "Are you going to leave?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah. I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grade…." Both girls sighed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Serena, and you to Sabrina!"

Both girl left the building slowly. Serena stopped just outside the door and sighed. "Oh, no, how can I tell Mom I flunked another test?" Serena said.

"Hey, its okay, You're going to re-take it tomorrow; just tell her that I'll help you study," Sabrina said.

Serena ignored her. "How can I show her this thing?" she cried, throwing it over hew shoulder. They heard a grunt and turned around.

"Hey, watch it!" The two girls just stared at the man in front of them. He unfolded the paper, and a few sweat drops appeared. "A thirty?"

Serena gasped.

He lowered the paper from in front of his face. "Are you stupid, or just incredibly lazy?"

Both girls' temper's flared. When you got both of them mad, there was no telling what would happen. "HOW DARE YOU!" They both screeched, making the guy clamp his hands over his ears.

"You don't even know her and you insult her? What's wrong with you?" Sabrina demanded.

"Yeah, seriously! That was so rude!" Serena snatched the paper from his hand.

"Are you this rude to everyone?"

The guy took a wary step beck before saying, "Dang, what are you two, the terrible twins?"

Both grinned and said at the same time, "We've been called that before."

He took another step back. "Whatever. See you later Crazy and Meatball Head!" He sprinted down the sidewalk like he was running from a crazy lunatic murderer. They looked at each other and started laughing like crazy.

"Where do people come up this stuff?" Sabrina asked her sister.

"I don't know, but it's kinda creepy how you two thought of the same name for me."

Sabrina giggled. "Yeah, and how'd he come up with Crazy?"

Serena giggled. "Well….."

Sabrina gasped and swatted at her sister. "How dare you!" They both laughed again.

Serena's face turned a little thoughtful. "Although he was such a jerk,

he was kinda cute…." Sabrina laughed.

"Of course _you _would notice that Serena! Gosh, I'm still shocked you haven't had a boyfriend yet with how much you flirt with guys."

Serena turned deep red. "Hey! I only flirt with Andrew!"

"Aha! You finally admit it!" Sabrina got a triumphant look on her face.

Serena's face got redder. "I-I-I-I, oh, forget it! Yes, I like Andrew! Happy now?"

Sabrina grinned. "Overjoyed. Lets go now, we have to get home and get some study time in!"

Serena groaned. "Thanks for reminding me," she said sarcastically.

Sabrina grinned. "No problem! Now lets go!" She began dragging her sister down the street. Serena jerked her hand away when they passed the arcade.

She crouched down in front of the Sailor V poster and sighed. "I wish I could be like Sailor V; she's so beautiful and smart. Something exciting is always happening in her life, not like mine…." Serena looked at her paper. "Aw, who am I kidding. I'll never be like Sailor V, not with grades like this! Mom's going to be so mad…"

Sabrina cleared her throat. Serena jumped and looked at her, blushing. "Oops. Forgot you were there."

Sabrina smiled sadly. "Do you really feel that way about yourself Serena?" Serena nodded, not meeting her sisters eyes. "You are beautiful, and you are smart, you just don't try hard enough. And you think our life isn't exciting? Our life is overwhelming for some; I mean, come on! We're freakin twin, so alike that our mom confuses us sometimes. Hey! You know what we should do tomorrow?"

"What?" Serena asked warily. Her sister had thought of some pretty crazy things before.

Sabrina grinned. "We should switch our hair styles tomorrow and I bet everyone will think I am you, and you me."

Serena's eyebrows came together as she thought about it. "But won't people be able to tell us apart by the way we act?"

Sabrina waved it off. "We just need to act like the other. You don't need to worry about anything unless the teacher calls on you. I hardly ever talk and I don't like raising my hand. I'm going to have the harder job. Seriously, how are you able to complain about everything and get so high-pitched?"

Serena turned slightly red with anger. "Yeah, well, you're the smart and loved one. I'm the stupid one that always gets yelled at."

"You're not stupid, and the only reason people yell is because you don't apply yourself. You could get such better grades if you tried."

Serena snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They came home late to a frantic mother. "Just where have you two been? You had me worried sick!"<p>

"We were studying," Sabrina said.

Her eyebrow arched. "I believe that you were, but Serena?"

Sabrina nodded. "I made her study and watched her. I also made sure she wasn't hiding any manga behind the books." Sabrina shot her sister a knowing look, and Serena just grinned.

Their mother sighed. "Oh well. Let me see your algebra test."

Sabrina handed the paper to her mother without a problem, while Serena pretended that she was having trouble finding it. "Oh, Sabrina! I'm so proud of you! Let me put this on the fridge!" Their mother put the paper up, and Serena's jaw dropped when she saw the big red 100! written on the top.

"Well, Serena, where's yours?" Serena shakily handed her mother the test. Her mother's face turned expressionless. "I seem to recall you going out late the other night with Melvin and studying for this test." Her mother's voice was flat with no emotion.

"Well…"

Sabrina butted in. "That's why we were studying today. We were going to ask Ms. Haruna tomorrow if she could retake it. I guess it just didn't stick with her the other night."

The blue haired woman sighed. "Alright, but you better do better on the retake!"

The girls went up to their rooms, and Serena collapsed on her bed. "Oh, so sleepy…" she muttered and she curled up with her school clothes still on, yawning.

Her window creaked and you could hear the wind blowing outside. Serena's eye's shot open when the window slammed closed on its own. She turned and saw the cat from earlier, its amber eyes looking her intently.

Serena shot up and gasped. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Why, Serena, I came to see you of course, who else?"

She gasped again and sat on the other side of her bed, her chin resting on the top looking at the cat. "Oh, man! I bet I was studying to hard, and now I'm hallucinating! I'll never go with Sabrina again…"

The cat ignored what she had said, and cleared her throat. "My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time."

Serena was now blue in the face, but the cat continued. "You are the Chosen One, and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny! I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I have been watching you, and know I absolutely know that you are," Luna took a step forward, "the Sailor Scout of the Moon!" The cat chuckled.

She took a few more steps forward and Serena ducked her head into her arms. "I really am hallucinating!"

Lune sweat dropped. "No your not Serena! You are Sailor Moon and your friend Molly's in big trouble!" The cat out its front paws on Serena's head and started shoving. "You. Have. Got. To. Help. Her!"

Serena didn't move. "You don't believe me? Well, alright then I'll prove it to you!"

Luna did a back flip and a broach appeared on the bed.

Serena opened one eye and softly gasped. "What is that?"

"It's a special locket, just for you."

Turning into ditzy Serena, she picked it up, saying, "Wow, for me? Its beautiful!" She giggled as she got up and walked to her mirror. "how should a wear it? On my bow?" She stuck it on the button in the middle of the bow of her school uniform. She did a couple of different poses in front of the mirror.

Serena kept babbling to her self while Luna said, "Serena! Its not just a piece of jewelry! Listen to me!" Serena just kept posing in front of the mirror. "Do you hear what I'm saying? Sailor Moon is sworn to defend the Princess of the Moon!"

Luna jumped on Serena's vanity that she had been posing at. "Powerful evil forces have appeared on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them! You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil when it confronts you! You must not be afraid!"

Serena gasped. "Yeah, right! Just like Sailor V!"

Luna couldn't believe what she was dealing with. "This is no joke Serena, do you hear me? This is your destiny!"

"My destiny? I must be dreaming!"

Luna sighed. "Its no dream. To prove it Serena, just repeat after me: Moon. Prism. Power."

"Okay! **Moon Prism Power!**" She instinctively put her right hand in the air, and her clothes disappeared, replaced by different colored ribbons. In a flash of light she had on a completely different outfit. She was wearing a short-skirted sailor suit that had a blue skirt and collar, white elbow length gloves, a red bow on the front, red knee length boots with crescent moons at the top, and a red bow on the back near her butt. Two red buttons had been placed on her meatballs atop her head. She had a choker with a crescent moon, and a tiara with a red dot in the middle. She had crescent moon dangly earrings.

Serena looked down at herself and gasped. "Oh, man am I glad my dad isn't here right now! He would kill me for wearing something so short! Man am I glad this is a dream…"

Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from on of the buttons on her hair. _"Help me! Please, help me! Somebody please help me! AAAHHHH!"_

Serena gasped. "That's Molly!" She turned to face Luna.

"That's right, she's in big trouble!"

"Yeah, but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting that I'm just a kid…."

Luna's face became determined. "You are Sailor Moon! You will know what to do when you look into your heart! Believe in yourself!"

"Uh…. Okay?" Serena said uncertainty. "Um…"

Luna groaned. "What now?"

"How exactly am I supposed to get there without being seen?"

Luna looked at the window, which was conveniently located next to a big tree. Serena groaned. "Oh great…"

* * *

><p>"Somebody, please, help me!" Molly yelled, trying to loosen the grip her 'mother' had on her.<p>

The woman chuckled. "There's no one to help you now little girl."

"HELP ME!"

The woman began cackling evilly and transformed into a monster with glowing red eyes and scraggily brown hair. Molly screamed.

"Let her go!"

The monster's head did a complete 180 as she turned to see who the voice belonged to. "What was that?" she challenged.

"I said, let her go!"

"And who are yooou?" The monster sneered.

A gasp was heard, then, "I-uh-well-my name's-" Her face became determined. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Never heard of you and never will again!" She dropped Molly and spread her arms, silently awakening the people that had been passed out all over the store.

Serena gasped and took a step back. "Luna! Help me, I don't know what to do!"

Serena jumped out of the way as the fat lady that head pushed her earlier lunged at her. She had to dodge several others as they tried the same thing. After a few minutes, she tripped and fell. She backed up against a pole and pulled her scraped knee towards her. "Ow! That hurt! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Luna peeped out from behind the pole. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster or the while universe could cease to exist!"

Serena ignored what the cat had said. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

The monster cackled again. "Fine, I'll send you away for good!" She stretched her arm out from where she was hovering over everyone, growing in length and heading straight for Serena. Serena screamed, and something flashed in front of her face. The monster's arm stopped its rapid approached, and its' head did another 180. "And who might you be?"

"I, am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you; it is your destiny!"

Sailor Moon began to sniffle, but before she could so anything, another voice came. "Put a sock in it already!"

All three turned to see another girl, dressed kinda like Serena. She had knee high black boots with the cresset moon, but it also had the sun symbol going trough it. Her bows were black, with sheer black gloves. Her skirt and collar were sky blue, along with the choker she wore that had the same symbol as her boots, and her dangly earrings had the symbol. Her long blonde hair was in a half ponytail.

The monster gasped. "I know you! You're that bratty scout that's been messing with us!"

"Got that right. Now, I think you know the drill. Here is where I obliterate you, the people get their energy back, and I go back to acting like the Negaverse doesn't exist."

"Who are you?" Serena asked, in awe of this new character.

"I am Sailor Eclipse. Who are you?"

"S-sailor M-moon."

Sailor Eclipse grinned. "Well, Sailor Moon, sit back and see how its done."

She threw her hands in front of her and shouted, "_Lunar Eclipse!"_

Blue and black beams shot from her hands, striking the monster and turning her to dust. Sailor Eclipse grinned and walked over to Sailor Moon. She extended her hand, and Sailor Moon gladly took it. She started to say something, but turned around and looked at the window.

"What?" Sailor Eclipse asked.

"There was a guy just there…."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yeah, him! He helped me, do you know him?"

"No, I just know his name. He's helped me a few times too."

Serena nodded. "Who are you? Really, who are you?"

Sailor Eclipse grinned. "You'll just have to wait, wont you?" With that, she jumped up to the window, and with a final, "Bye!" she was gone.

"Wow… Luna, who was that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think there was a Sailor Eclipse. Maybe one of my partners found her, and I just don't remember her or something like that. Be wary of her anyway."

Serena nodded, then yawned. "Man, I'm beat! It's late, and I have school in the morning." She sighed. "Well, I hope I can get up in the morning…"

Serena was able to get up in time the next morning, in fact she didn't sleep very well and was very lethargic when she woke up at the same time her sister did. They ran into each other trying to get into the bathroom.

Both took a step back, startled. "Whaaa?" They both said.

Sabrina shook her head. "What are you doing up this early?"

Serena shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

They both went in, and went down for breakfast. Her mother was equally as shocked. As they sat down to eat breakfast, Serena suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Mom? Can I get a cat?"

Her mother looked at her, startled again. "Where did this come from?"

Serena fidgeted. "Well, yesterday I found a cat, and it didn't have any tags or anything, so I don't think it was anyone's…"

Her mother sighed. "We already have one cat in the house.."

"I know, but she's Sabrina's cat! I want one of my own!"

Her mother sent her a look. "Aren't you Sabrina?"

Sabrina grinned. "Yes! It worked! Man, if we could fool Mom, we'll have no problem with the others!"

Their mother rolled her eyes then fixed Serena with a hard stare. "If you keep your grades up, you may keep it. If it falls below a C, it goes to the shelter with no hope of getting it back. And I want an A on that algebra test today!"

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! 19 pages later, I am done with chapter one. Can anyone tell me who Sailor Eclipse is? Hmm? Tell me in a review! ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So... It's been a few months... I really am sorry for the wait. This story has been the last thing on my mind, considering I have two other stories and school. This story will come behind my other two until I get them finished, but I'm going to try and update them more often and this story every month. These chapters are waaay longer then the others though... Does that make up for the long wait? *puppy dog eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever own this utterly amazing anime... *sigh*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Serena stared at her mother in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "A-a-a an A? What about a B?"

Ikuko set down her book, giving her with a hard stare. "Fine. Not a bit lower!"

Serena squealed and hugged her mother as she frantically exclaimed, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Ikuko glanced at the clock. "You two better get going before your late."

Serena gasped and pulled away. She looked at Sabrina who was waiting for her with both of their bags, an amused look upon her face. Sabrina grinned at her and held one foreword. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

Serena groaned, frowning. "How are you so cheerful?"

"Don't know, I just feel good today! Let's go!" she replied merrily, practically bouncing to the door, filled to the brim with excitement. Serena sighed wearily, dragging her feet as she followed Sabrina, both calling out bye to Ikuko as they left.

* * *

><p>Sabrina nudged Serena outside the school. Serena looked at her for a moment, her face looking about as happy as a rock. Sabrina sighed, her shoulders drooping as an exasperated look came across her face. "Come on chick! You're supposed to be acting like me! Am I that gloomy?" she asked.<p>

Serena gave a bitter laugh. "No; you're like the goddess of perky. I don't think I've ever seen you down."

"There's a reason for that. Now, think of something that will make you happy and think of it all day. Okay?" Sabrina said.

Serena sighed bitterly and thought about Luna. A bright smile came to her face as she thought about the dainty cat. "There you go! Now, keep that."

Serena looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How in the world do you say so happy all day?"

Sabrina grinned. "Thinking happy thoughts. You should try it sometime," she said as she jogged down the sidewalk into the school. Serena looked after her, confused, until she saw the time on the giant clock atop the school building. "Crap!"

When Serena walked into the classroom she saw Sbarina sitting in her seat with her head down, looking like she was about to fall asleep. Serena held back a chuckle as she took Sabrina's seat.

"Hi Sabrina!" Molly said in her New Jersey twang.

Serena smiled. "Hey Molly!"

Molly smiled at her before trying to wake up 'Serena'. Serena chuckled before poking her side. "Wake up lazy bones. I didn't gat you up that early."

Molly chuckled as Ms. Haruna came into the room. "Good morning class! Pass up your homework please!"

Serena slyly shot Sabrina a panicked look. Sabrina winked at her and pulled Serena's crumpled, unfinished homework out of her bag. Serena stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and pulling Sabrina's neatly done homework out of the bag. Serena rolled her eyes at her sisters cleanliness.

As the day continued, no one noticed that Serena and Sabrina had switched places. Sabrina pretended to fall asleep a few times, and Serena was actually able to pay attention for a day.

Serena let out a sigh of relief when they left the building. "If I ever agree to do this again, kill me or put me in an asylum."

Sabrina gasped. "You actually know what that is?"

Serena glared at her. "Yes I do! I've heard you say it enough times to know!"

Sabrina chuckled. "Oh Serena," she chuckled. She shook her head. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

Serena lit up. "Can we get a milkshake?"

"Duh!" Sabrina giggled.

* * *

><p>The doors to the arcade slid open, a cool wave of air conditioning hitting them. Both were immediately at the counter, looking dreamily at the man behind the counter. He had sandy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. He smiled when he saw them. "Hey! You want the usual?" he asked.<p>

"Yep!" they said together, sitting at the bar.

He chuckled and turned to make the two shakes; one triple chocolate with extra hot fudge, one vanilla with extra whipped cream and several cherries. He placed them in front of the correct girl, and they stared at him in shock. "How…?" Sabrina asked.

He chuckled. "I've know you two forever. I think I can tell when you switch up your hair."

"But even Mom couldn't tell us apart!" Serena said.

One eyebrow went up at the statement. "She couldn't tell by Serena screaming about how she was late?"

Serena huffed. "I'm not always late, Andrew."

He chuckled. "Of course not Serena."

He looked up as the doors opened and he smiled. "Hi Darien! Coffee?" he asked. Curious, both girls turned around and gasped, their jaws dropping, both thinking the exact same thing: _HIM!_

"YOU!" They screamed simultaneously. Both guys clamped their hands over their ears.

"Geez, I forgot how loud you two can get," Andrew said, rubbing his ears.

"You know them?" Darien asked, slightly surprised.

Andrew nodded. "I've known them for a long time, our parents are really good friends. I don't know why I haven't introduced you guys before now."

Serena scoffed, muttering, "Probably because he's a jerk?"

Andrew looked at her for a moment before turning back to Darien, talking in a flat voice. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Bull sh-" Sabrina started to say before Serena clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sabrina! I thought you knew better!" Serena said, shocked beyond belief.

"Huh? I was gonna say 'bull shee' idiot!" Sabrina retorted.

"What-_ever_!" Serena said, not believing Sabrina for a second.

Darien snorted, and both girls turned to glare at him, shouting, "SHUT UP!"

He cowered slightly and didn't say anything. Sabrina looked at Serena and grinned. "You know, we should do this more often."

"What?" Serena asked cluelessly.

"Scream at people. It works for us," Sabrina said, grinning.

Andrew shook his head. "You two are impossible."

"Why, thank you," Sabrina said, placing a hand on her chest and fluttering her eyelashes.

Serena stared at her. "You're acting weird today. Did you have sugar?"

Sabrina ginned evilly. "Maybe."

"You didn't! You get way to hyper on that, Sabrina!" Serena said, pulling her bag in front of her as a shield.

"Why are you doing that?" Darien asked.

"You'll see in a minute," Serena answered.

He looked at her confused as Sabrina broke into hysterical laughter. After a moment her face started turning red from lack of oxygen and leaned backward, falling out of her chair. She stopped for a moment, holding her head. "Ooww.." she complained, and began giggling uncontrollably once again.

Serena held her bag down and sighed in relief while Darien looked down at her in shock. Serena looked at him, slightly amused. "She's done a lot worse on sugar."

Andrew glanced down at the milkshakes that he put in front of them a moment ago, noticing Sabrina's was all gone. "Well," he said, holding up the empty glass, "I think I know where all the sugar came from. She sucks these things down faster then you can Serena."

Serena huffed, crossing her arms, her ponytail swinging behind her. She glanced at it and frowned before ripping out the holder. Sabrina's laugher immediately stopped and she was on her feet, glaring at her sister. "What'd you do that for? !" she asked, looking slightly depressed.

"This thing was ripping at my head. I couldn't take it any longer."

Sabrina shot her sister a disbelieving look. "Girl, I have gone all day with my head feeling like its about to be split in half. How do you wear these things?"

"I'm used to them."

"As I am used to my ponytail," she said, taking the bobby pins out of her hair, sighing in relief as her hair fell to ground. "That feels so much better. Give me my pony," she ordered, holding her hand out.

Serena gladly handed it over and began twisting her hair up into her 'Meatballs'.

Darien looked between the two utterly confused. They grinned at each other. "What? You thought we were switched didn't you?" Sabrina said.

"Yes. Do you know how much you two look alike?" he said.

"Yep. Why do you think we did that?" Sabrina said.

"Oh, Sabrina?" Serena said, glaring slightly at her sister. "I'm never doing this again."

Sabrina's face fell. "Oh come on! It was so funny! People had us confused all day! Remember how shocked Ms. H was when you showed up at lunch to retake that test?"

Serena giggled. "That was pretty funny."

Darien rolled his eyes. "You are crazy."

Sabrina glared at him. "Say that one more time and see what happens."

Serena leaned back in her chair, away from her sister. "I'd listen to her; she's done different martial arts things since she was 6."

"I've done karate for a long time, I'll be fine against Crazy," he replied cockily.

Sabrina looked at Andrew. He sighed and motioned to the back room. Sabrina grinned and pulled Darien by his shirt into the room. You could hear his cry of pain clearly outside. He came out holding his crotch and his hand cradled against his chest.

"I'm never doing that again," he moaned.

Sabrina came out grinning madly. "That was for what happened yesterday too."

Andrew shook his head and handed Darien an ice pack. "Hold this in your hand; it should help."

Serena slurped the rest of her milkshake as a cat jumped into the counter and meowed loudly at her. "Luna! How did you get in here?" she asked the cat as if it would answer.

Darien looked at her oddly. "You talk to your cat?"

"Nothing wrong with that; I do it all the time. They're great listeners," Sabrina said.

Darien stared at her then slowly turned back to Andrew, looking slightly disturbed. He mumbled something to himself, threw a few dollars on the counter and left. Serena and Sabrina stared after him, then began giggling.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did he even drink his coffee?" Serena asked.

Sabrina giggled again, grinning evilly. "He was limping."

Serena looked at her, shocked. "That's not funny Sabrina!"

"Yes it is."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You can act like such a guy sometimes."

"What? Just because I think its funny when I hurt someone for something they deserved, I'm a guy? You're so sweet Serena."

Serena frowned. "You know that's not what I meant."

Sabrina grinned. "I know."

Serena swatted at her, connecting lightly with her shoulder. "You jerk! Gosh…"

Sabrina looked at her with watery eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean to be so mean…" she said, sniffling.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Drop the act. There's no way you could cry on a sugar rush. And what was up with you yesterday? You were so calm."

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. I felt sane for once. And what about your episode yesterday outside the arcade?"

"I don't know, momentary depression?" Serena said. She glanced at the clock and sweat dropped. "Uh, I think we better get home. Mom's going to kill us if we get home late."

Sabrina looked at the clock and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we better go. See you later Andrew!" she called as they walked through the doors.

"Bye!" a very confused Andrew called after them. He stared as they walked down the street until they disappeared from his view. He shook his head, muttering, "I'll never get those two…"

Sabrina skipped happily down the street, humming to herself. After a few blocks Serena shook her head. "What is so great about today?"

"Nothing; it's a normal day, that's what makes it great."

Serena shook her head again. "You're really weird, you know that?"

"Yup. Aren't you so happy you're my sister?"

"Overjoyed," Serena said sarcastically.

Sabrina put on a sad face. "I'm hurt now."

Serena gave her a blank stare. Sabrina just giggled as they turned into their driveway. Serena slowed down automatically. Sabrina stopped and glared at her. "You did wonderful on the makeup test. Hey, where is the cat you wanted to keep anyway?"

Serena sighed. "I know it's just…. Never mind. Oh, Luna should be around here somewhere, I met her yesterday and she followed me home. Kinda like what happen with Athena."

"Really?" Sabrina said, surprised.

"Yep. Just like her. It's really weird when you think about it." Serena answered. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Like you?" Sabrina asked sweetly.

"No more like you." Serena said, just as sweetly. They stuck their tongue's out at each other in the same instant. Their eyes met in a stare down, their bubbly personalities making them burt out laughing at the same time.

Sabrina wiped away a tear. "We haven't done that in a long time, have we?"

Serena giggled again. "Nope. You've been spending to much time at the library," she joked.

"And _you've_ been spending to much time at the arcade," she shot back.

"Hey, there's potential boyfriend material there!" Serena exclaimed.

Sabrina grinned evilly. "There sure is. I saw the way you looking at Darien."

Serena's mouth fell open. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND GIRL?" she screeched.

Sabrina plugged her ears. "Dang chick, are you _trying_ to make my ears bleed?"

"I should, after what you just said!" Serena said, her eyes wide and staring angrily at her sister.

Sabrina grinned brazenly. "Hey now, I was just saying…"

"No you weren't," Serena said, cutting her off.

"Yes I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I _was_!"

"No you _weren't_!"

"You're right, I wasn't. If he wasn't such an ass you two could be a really good couple," Sabrina said honestly.

Serena lifted an eyebrow and stared at her sister. A few seconds went by, neither of them saying anything. Serena stared at Sabrina and Sabrina grinned back at her.

Serena finally lost it. "You really need to get your mind checked."

Sabrina laughed. "There is nothing wrong with my mind; it's just me."

"Sure," Serena said, rolling her eyes. She glanced at the house and shuddered. "I'm still afraid to go in there."

Sabrina smiled. "You'll be fine! Now, come on!" she said, dragging her in into the house.

"Mom?" Sabrina called upon entering the house.

Her blue head pocked out of the kitchen. "Yes, dear?"

"Serena wants to show you something," she said, pulling Serena out from behind her.

"What is it Serena?" Ikuko asked warily.

Serena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and held up the test paper. Ikuko stared at it. "Are you sure your sister didn't end up taking this for you?" she asked, surprised.

Serena puffed out her cheeks. "Yes I'm sure. Ms. H wasn't so sure though…"

Sabrina laughed. "Her face was priceless. I wish I had thought to take a picture…"

Ikuko shook her head. "You two will drive everyone to insanity one day."

The two girls giggled and ran upstairs. They collapsed onto Sabrina's bed, still laughing. Sabrina sighed contentedly. "Today's been pretty good. We haven't really been together just us in a long time."

"We haven't…" Serena said, just realizing how long it had been since they had had a long talk together like today.

Sabrina sighed and sat up. "It's your fault, you know. If you would actually _study _with me…"

Serena shot up and fixed her sister with a Look. "Honey please! If you didn't spend so much dang time in the library we could have _fun _together instead of studying our brains out!"

"So, fun is more important then school?" Sabrina challenged.

"I think so," Serena said haughtily.

"No wonder your mind is so jacked up…" Sabrina said, staring at her sister in wonder.

Serena smacked her shoulder. "Hey!"

Sabrina grinned at her, her chest heaving with silent chuckles. Serena met her gaze for a moment before they both collapsed into loud laughter. After a few moments Sabrina sat up and wiped a tear away.

Her door creaked open and a black-blue cat with a peculiar sun mark on its rear jumped on the bed and meowed quiet loudly. Sabrina laughed. "And what do you want Miss Athena?"

"Mrrooow!" she complained, looking, more like glaring, at Serena.

Serena interpreted this and pouted. "How come your cat hates me when Luna seems to love me?"

"Cat preference," Sabrina said mildly, plucking Athena off the ground.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to leave you two alone for your special 'cat to owner' chat's that I hear every night."

Sabrina giggled. "Can't help that the cat's a better secret keeper than you Sere.," she teased.

Serena rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to find Luna. See you later."

"See ya!" Sabrina called after her. When Serena had left the room Sabrina turned angrily to Athena. "The hell was that? !"

Athena glared at her before jumping out of her lap. "I think there's another attack…"

Sabrina's face became serious. "What do you mean 'think'?"

Athena turned worried eyes to her. "Someone's been accessing Control and has locked me out of the system. I've tried all day to get back in but it just isn't working."

Sabrina nodded. "Where do you think it's at?"

"This radio station…"

* * *

><p>Serena opened her door to reveal Luna sitting patiently on her bed. Amber eyes stared at her. Serena gulped and closed her door quietly. "What is it?"<p>

"Someone's been trying to hack into Control's computer system that I set up at that arcade you like so much."

"What?" Serena said disbelievingly.

Luna nodded gravely. "Yes, and they got very close a few times before I put up extra security to lock them out. I have no idea who could do such a thing." Luna cleared her throat before taking a different tone. "That isn't all Serena."

Serena regarded her warily. "What now?" she asked pitifully.

"It seems there's been another attack- this radio station is reeking with negative energy."

Serena sighed warily and placed a hand over her broach. "Which way do we go Luna?"

* * *

><p>Sabrina trotted down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going for a walk!" she called into the kitchen.<p>

Ikuko's blue head poked out. "Have you finished your homework?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course!"

Ikuko smiled. "Okay then, don't be to long, dinner's going to be ready soon!"

"Okay!" she called as she headed out the door, Athena on her heels. As soon as she was around the corner Athena broke into a sprint, Sabrina following her as she took every back road and alley known to man. Sabrina was panting heavily as they came upon a huge building surrounded by gates.

Her heart sank. "Athena, there's a guard, how do you expect me to get past him? !" she exclaimed.

"We're just going to have to sneak into the building-"

"-And get caught on tape by one of the bajillion cameras in there? I think not."

Athena glared at her then rolled her eyes. "You'll be transformed, no one will recognize you."

"And they'll think I'm a robber. Or an extreme stalker," Sabrina retorted.

Athena's glare became sharper. "Can you just shut up and let me speak?"

Sabrina looked down and kicked the ground, mumbling, "Fine…"

"Thank you. If you transform camera's wont be able to spot you unless you're to slow," Athena said meaningfully.

Sabrina groaned loudly, her chin touching her chest. "Oh, joy. Running through an entire lot at full speed." She sighed and ducked into an alley behind a trashcan. Looking around, she grinned, calling out, "Eclipse Power!"

Her clothes melted away as blue and black ribbons surrounded her. Sheer black elbow gloves appeared on her arms, followed by the stark white bodice, then the sky blue bows on her chest and lower back. The ribbons surrounded her and, in a bright flash of light, Sailor Eclipse stood, smirking slightly.

She ran out of the alley and immediately ducked back into the corner. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Athena hissed, paws covering her head where she had run into Sabrina.

"Shh! Serena's here!" Athena's ears shot up and she poked her out of the alley just in time to see Luna do a back flip and produce a pink pen. She gasped.

Sabrina turned worried eyes to her. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," she whispered, horrified.

Gulping, Athena nodded. She look out again, seeing Serena turn into a smartly dressed woman- "Are those _heels? !" _Sabrina gasped.

Serena said something to Luna while placing a pair of sunglasses on her head. She walked a few steps before slipping and landing on her bottom. Sabrina placed a hand over her mouth, giggles threatening to escape. "Come on Athena, I'm using the roofs."

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Athena said mildly as she jumped onto Sabrina's shoulder.

"Not sure," she answered, springing up onto the roof.

* * *

><p>Serena glared at Luna, who was trying to contain her kitty giggles. "Save it," she snapped, rubbing her bosom as she got up and strutted around the corner to the guard.<p>

Serena could feel his eyes raking her, and suddenly wished she hadn't transformed into something so low cut. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him.

"Hello," she said, trying to sound seductive. It must have worked, because the man stuttered out a greeting before opening the gate for her. "Uh, thank you," she said, slightly shocked.

From above Sabrina watched her sister easily enter the grounds with puffed cheeks. "Oh sure, it's a breeze for her to get in but I have to use the freakin roofs. Athena, why don't I have one of those pen things?"

The cat gave her a 'duh' look. "If I had known of it, I most likely would have give it to you along time ago, wouldn't I?"

"But-" she began to protest. Athena glared sharply at her. Sabrina lowered her head and kicked the ground again. "It ain't fair…"

"And ain't isn't a word. Now come on, I want to see is Serena really is a scout," she said, leaping off the roof and racing across the lot. Grumbling and slightly ticked, Sabrina followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling like a stalker, Sabrina slunk down the long, plain hallways of the radio station, careful not to alert Serena to her presence.

Sabrina watched from around the corner as Serena strut right into the recording room, housing a man with light blonde hair and blues eyes sitting at a small gray desk speaking into a microphone. Standing next to him was a woman with red hair and strange violet eyes. Serena sat down next the blonde guy and bluntly told the people to stop listening. Sabrina's eyebrows lifted in slight shock, then the corner of her mouth turned upward in a slight smirk. _I wonder how she'll do when she has to fight… _Sabrina thought.

Not a moment after she thought that the woman standing inside flew through the recording window, making Serena scream and Sabrina face-palm. Suddenly, the woman's features began to change, her face turning grossly thin, her skin going a sick shade a of brown, her eyes hollowing out. Her eyes widening into huge saucers, Serena stood up and launched herself out of the door, flying into the air when the monster sent some sort of blast at her.

Sabrina ground her feet into the floor, ready to pop in at any moment if Serena really wasn't a scout and was just being brave.

Serena skidded to a stop on her feet then proceeded to lose her balance and drop onto her bum. Seeing the monster heading straight toward her, she thrust her hand into the air, shouting, "Moon Prism Power!"

A blinding flash of light as produced, causing Sabrina to close her eyes and cover them with the crook of her arm. When the light faded, she looked up with one eye open. There was Sailor Moon, sitting in the place Serena had been. Grinning madly, she made herself a little more comfortable in her hiding spot. She wasn't going to intervene this time.

Gathering her wits, Serena shot up and looked around for something to throw at the monster. Finding nothing but shattered glass that she would probably hurt herself with more than the monster, she sent a hopeless look at Luna, who was crouched down a few feet behind the monster.

A frown coming across her little kitty face, she slunk around the monster, and in a black blur shot passed Serena and to the stairs at the end of the hallway. Not even looking at the monster, Serena followed her guide to the stairs and out to the rooftop.

When she reached the top she was panting from the exertion, her cheeks a light pink. She walked over beside Luna, who was sitting calmly in the center of the roof as if she hadn't just run up 6 flights of stairs.

"How do I attack that thing?" Serena demanded breathlessly.

"Your tiara," Luna replied simply, blinking her large amber orbs at her.

Serena's brows came together in confusion. "My tiara? How does it have any power?"

"It's special you dink. You'll know what to do when you need it."

At that moment, the monster decided to make itself known. _I wonder what took it so long to get here… _Serena thought, thinking it odd that they had enough time to have a small chat, considering the monster had been just behind her.

Taking a nervous step back, she placed her pointer finger on the top of the tiara and her thumb on the bottom. Suddenly knowing what to do, she pulled it off of her forehead and brought it back behind her, feeling power rush through her and into the tiara. "Moon…" The tiara then transformed into small, flat disk. "Tiara…" Taking a deep breath, she launched it as the monster sprinted towards her. "Magic!"

It made direct contact with the monster's chest, tearing it apart and turning it to dust. Serena stared at it in shock for a moment before she jumped into the air, whooping madly, a bright smile on her face. "I did it Luna! I really did it!"

A small smile came upon the cat's face. "I knew you could Serena."

The _click click_ of shoes had Serena on the defense again, her hand flying to her tiara, her body tense and ready to strike. A small sigh of relief came from her when she saw the bright, excited, happy face of Sailor Eclipse coming up the stairs.

"That was amazing! I wish my attack was like that! Mine's so boring," she complained.

Serena's eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding me? Yours was so awesome the other day! You shot BEAMS from your HANDS! Mine's just a dinky tiara."

"Nuh uh! Yours is better! Do you know how long it took me to perfect that? Weeks! And you look like you have complete control over yours on the first use!" she exclaimed.

"Complete control? I had no idea what I was doing!"

"You sure didn't look like it!" Eclipse exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say something else but a cackle from behind her had her mouth snapping shut and spinning around.

"_You!" _she practically snarled.

"Him?" Serena asked, eyeing the men. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She studied him for a moment before gasping. _"You!"_

He cackled once again. "Yes, me. I have a name you know."

"So sorry if I don't want to use it Negaverse scum," Sailor Eclipse snapped.

"Well, for the new scout I must introduce myself. I am Jadeite, head of gathering energy for the Negaforce," he said, bowing formally.

Sailor Eclipse raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Serena, hoping she could communicate a silent message to her. Serena glanced at her and nodded. Serena ripped her tiara off, charging it up quickly and launching it at Jadeite while Eclipse held her hands out and shot her blue and black beams out, calling out attack names at the same moment.

The beams morphed around the tiara, making it look like shining night as it sailed towards Jadeite. Eyes widening slightly, Jadeite held out both hands and caught it, hissing when the power burned his gloves. Setting his jaw, he called upon his dark energy and had the tiara flying back towards Sailors Moon and Eclipse. Sailor Moon froze in fear once again, staring at the dist with her jaw hanging slightly open. Rolling her eyes, Eclipse grabbed her hand and yanked her to the side, the tiara soaring past them and dissipating into the night.

Jadeite grinned cockily at them. "Nice try girls. Better luck next time!" he said, laughing manically as he dissolved into nowhere.

Sailor Eclipse stamped her foot, her cheeks puffing up and turning red with anger. "Not again!" she growled, stamping her foot again.

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously stomping your foot like a 5 year old?" she asked.

Sailor Eclipse's eyes went wide when she realized what she had been doing. After a moment, she fell on her bottom, laid on her back, and began laughing hysterically and clutching her stomach. After a few minutes she sat up, wiping a tear away. "Oh gosh, I feel like a spoiled brat. How about we just keep that between us?" she asked, grinning at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stared at her for a moment before giving her a 100 watt smile. "Of course," she said giggling.

Standing up, Sailor Eclipse winked at Sailor Moon, calling out, "See you next time!" over her shoulder as she hopped over to the next roof, using the rooftops to leave the radio station. Sailor Moon smiled slightly, then looked down at Luna. She had one kitty eyebrow raised.

Serena groaned. "What now Luna?"

"I told you to be wary of her. That doesn't seem wary," Luna snapped.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Had that been anyone else I probably would have been laughing with them the entire time. I am wary of her; I'm just not showing it."

Luna tilted her head, her eyes shining; she looked slightly impressed. "Nice job Serena. Now, let's go home," she said, hopping onto Serena's shoulder.

Serena gave her an odd look, wondering why the cat wasn't walking herself. "Don't give me that look Serena; I can't jump like you can! Now go, do what Sailor Eclipse did and use the rooftops to get home," she ordered.

Sighing, Serena warily began the jumpy trek home.

* * *

><p>When Serena swung into her room through her open window her checks were bright red and she was panting heavily. Luna slid off Serena's back. "Why are you so weary? It couldn't have been that hard," she said.<p>

"It's more of the fear of knowing if you don't make it to the other side you're most likely going to die," she said, her eyes wide.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby. If you land right when you fall you won't be hurt; it's one of the abilities of being a scout." Her tone softened. "You really did a great job out there today Serena," she said, walking over to Serena's bed and curling up with the tip of her tail shielding her eyes.

Serena just stood there, watching Luna until her breathing became deep and even. Quietly, she de-transformed, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. For a moment she lay, looking up at the ceiling, wondering who Sailor Eclipse reminded her of. Her eyes began drooping, and before she could even think of possibilities she was in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Sabrina quietly opened the door to Serena's room, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry you had to be brought into this Serena," she whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek.<p>

As quietly as she opened it, she shut the door, shuffling into her own room. "Why her Athena? Why her?" she asked miserably.

"I don't know Sabrina," she said quietly. "Why are you so worked up over it?"

"Because now she'll be even more drained than usual; those attacks take a lot more out of you than you would think. She's not going to be able to socialize as much, and she's just a social butterfly. It hasn't affected me as much as it will affect her. She's outgoing with real friends; I'm only acquaintances with Molly because of Serena. Her life is going to be so different Athena, what if she breaks down? Cracks under the pressure put on her as a Scout? What will happen to my sister?" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Athena curled up next to Sabrina's head on her bed, purring softly as she said, "Only time will tell Sabrina. What if she is an amazing scout? One who accepts all responsibility and turns out to be more mature than you thought possible."

Sabrina gave Athena a disbelieving look. "Did you see the way she froze up when the monster and Jadeite attacked her? She has never had to do such things; I've always been there to protect her. What if I'm not there next time? What will happen to her? She's had none of the training I have. I'm just worried about her Athena."

"If you're so worried about her, why not give her some lessons? Meet in your scout forms and teach her a few things. You never know, she might pick them up quicker than you think," Athena said.

Sabrina's eyes began to droop. "Maybe. I'll think about it some more in the morning. Good night Athena," she said turning onto her stomach, slipping her arms under her pillow and burying the side of her head into the pillow.

A small smile came to Athena's face. "Good night Sabrina."


End file.
